Any last word
by BlissAndHurricanes
Summary: Gotham S03E22, alternate version of the final scene between Ed and Oswald, where Oswald actually has one last request.


_Gotham S03E22, alternate version of the final scene between Ed and Oswald : or what should have happened._

 _Disclaimer : not mine, no money, just fun._

 _Author's note : I don't know about you, but I was frustrated Oswald didn't say anything when Ed asked for his last words. Hence this one-shot to rectify the situation._

 _..._

 **\- Any Last Word -**

"Any last word ?", Ed asked.

"I'm fine for now", Oswald cockily replied.

Ed's face morphed into a confused expression, "I beg you pardon?"

Oswald calmly breathed, "I'll wait."

Although a genius, Ed couldn't get his nonchalant attitude. The man was about to die by his hand for Einstein's sake!

"I am going to kill you Oswald, there is no _later_. If you have something to say, now is the time !"

"Dully noted" Oswald calmly replied.

What was _wrong_ with him ?! Ed was about to say something when Oswald added something.

"Actually … I may have one last request, if you would be so kind as to oblige me."

Ed raised an eyebrow, wordlessly pressing him to go on.

"Well, you're right, I _am_ about to die, right?" Oswald chuckled. "And I feel like it is all _such_ a waste…"

"Yes, well" Ed shrugged, "This is the life. Are you finished? Can I proceed now?" He added with his typically fast elocution.

"Not yet", Oswald replied raising his right index, "we are two civilized gentlemen, with a history of great friendship, despite its unfortunate ending. I think you should grant me one last favor."

Ed sighed in annoyance, "what do you want Oswald?"

Oswald inclined his head on the side and smiled, "kiss me goodbye", he simply said.

Ed remained impassive, "this is _not_ happening. I told you, I do _not . love . you_." He said between his teeth.

"Oh come on Ed! I have ONE, just ONE last wish, the very last action of a condemned man, and you don't even grant it to _me!_ " The Penguin replied in a high pitched disgusted voice.

Ed clenched his jaw, not replying.

Seeing no reaction from the other man, Oswald rage strengthened and he went on, "you are a pathetic LOSER !" he spat in a half raucous voice.

"Truth is, you simply are not capable of doing it. So much for your _great_ words Mister riddles, but when it comes to actions where are you, duh ?" Oswald paused and looked him up and down, "A coward, that's all you are and THIS is the very last thought of you I will take with me."

Ed stepped forth angrily, "I am NOT a coward." He managed to say, struggling to keep his temper.

"Well, then you still are just this poor scared little NERD." Oswald emphasized, raising his head in dignity.

"After you've killed me Ed, do the world a favor, just go back playing the genius-wannabe at the GCPD, and let the real men do their job."

Ed forcefully took him by the collar "don't you ever –"

"I can't believe I am getting killed by such a LOSER" Oswald cut him, "You are not even able to kiss me goodbye! For all the things I could have asked, this is clearly the easiest one!"

"Stop calling me –"

"Are you even a real man? I mean, look at you, not even brave enough to come closer to me. Oooh" Oswald smiled mockingly, "You are SCARED of me aren't you?"

"Me?" Ed chuckled "You should know by now you don't scare any-"

"Yes, YOU are scared of ME", Oswald eyes sparkled, letting Ed no time to finish his sentences. "You think I will have the upper hand in a close combat and you'd rather stay in control of your gun, hence your inability to simply kiss me, it would make you lose focus!" Oswald started laughing.

Ed tightened his grip on Oswald collar, his gun pressing the shorter man's jugular.

"You seem to forget-"

"You poor little boy, scared of a goodbye kiss." Oswald kept on.

"-I am the one-"

"Coward, stupid nerd," he never stopped talking, making Ed lose patience.

"-with the gun, just-"

"not brave enough to grant a dying man his last wish, not-" Oswald didn't even seem to acknowledge him.

"Oh bloody hell, FINE !" Ed shouted, letting go of Penguin's collar and stepping back vehemently. "FINE ! You want me to kiss you goodbye ? I will ! Now just SHUT UP !"

Oswald stopped short, taken aback, petrified. His dark eyes went round and his face paler if even possible. That was just a game, right? He was messing with Ed that was all. Or was it?

"Just so you know, Oswald," Ed went on, his voice deepening and his breath tickling his cheek as he bent closer, "I will NEVER be scared of you." Ed straightened back.

Oswald didn't answer, his gaze focused on an invisible point. A buzzing familiar sound was reaching his ears through the fog around his mind, but he couldn't react.

"-wald … Oswald … OSWALD !" Ed shouted. Oswald snapped out of his stupefaction and looked back at Ed.

"Give me your hands." Ed ordered in a cold voice.

"Wh- what for?" Oswald managed to babble, taking back control of his temper.

"If I am ever going to kiss you goodbye, I want to make sure you don't try to strangle me. So, your hands. Now." Ed ordered again. He was acting strict and professional, his voice cold and impersonal.

Oswald swallowed, and slowly raised his slightly trembling hands. Was it really happening? His very first kiss? With Ed? Was it-

He felt a firm grip on both his wrists and then a quick peck on the lips.

"There. That's done. You happy? Now move back and prepare to die." Ed said emotionless.

Oswald stood astonished for a couple of seconds... before erupting.

"What ?! ... that is ALL ? You must be kidding me, ED !" Shock and anger and betrayal morphed by turns on his face.

"THIS was n- this was NOT a kiss!" Oswald shouted.

Ed stood unrattled, "What do you know about it? You asked for a goodbye kiss, you got it. Now just . move . back" He said between his teeth.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's not the deal, you-"

"There is NO deal, Oswald!" Ed then shouted in a strong deep and rough voice. "You are powerless, I am about to kill you. I made YOU a favor. This is NOT a DEAL, this is an act of mercy before I make you disappear into nothingness!"

"No! I want a real goodbye kiss! I will not stop talking until I get it!"

"Shut up now-"

"I was NEVER kissed before and I clearly intend to experience that before I die!" Oswald replied more loudly.

"I said SHUT . UP !" Ed shouted.

"You broke your promise", Oswald went on, "you are nothing but a f-"

Cold thin lips crashed on his, cold strong hands gripped his collar. His body tensed, when did he shut his eyes? Where was he?

Something warm and wet caressed his cracked lower lip, his heart rate increased, when did he stop breathing?

His muscles started trembling, his legs weakened. The warmth reached his tongue, rough and salty. When did he open his mouth?

Teeth nibbled at his lips, a mouth then licked them. Why couldn't he move his body?

His arms remained paralyzed along his sides but his jaw started moving, his lips started seeking. His whole face started burning. Every nerve ending of his mouth was sending him jolts of indescribable pleasure. His head was spinning.

He was being kissed. He was kissing. He was sharing a warm, vigorous, passionate kiss. With _Ed_.

The realization drove his now reactive hands on the back of Ed's neck. Closer, he needed him closer. He needed to melt into his chest, needed to lose his breath in him, needed –

Cold.

Sudden, biting, insufferable cold. He nearly fell over.

"I told you I don't trust your hands" Ed calmly said, already out of reach.

Oswald looked at his lips, red and slightly bruised. It was not a dream.

"I clearly fulfilled my part of our agreement. Now, step back." Ed ordered, his voice deeper than usual.

Slightly panting, Oswald looked at him, amazed, and slowly stepped back, his eyes never leaving Ed's. He did it, he really did.

Oswald then paused and waited.

Ed raised his gun and pointed it at him. He deeply inhaled and, for a second, hesitation seemed to cross his eyes... Would he do it? Would he pull the trigger and shoot him? Oswald wondered. Could the moment they just spent in each other embrace change their life?

Oswald swore to himself he would spare Ed if he decided to lower his gun. This could be their chance at happiness, as twisted as it may be.

Seconds passed by.

Oswald swore on his mother's grave he would give them a chance, he screamed inside his head he would d-

"Goodbye Oswald" Ed finally said.

No.

And he pulled the trigger.

Oswald closed his eyes.

Nothing…

Edward looked at The Penguin in confusion, then slowly lowered his eyes to check the bullets magazine.

Oswald took in the situation and exhaled before he could even try to speak.

"I removed the bullets when you were knocked out", Oswald then softly explained, "right before I called them" he added waving at Ivy and Fries, then joining them further on the path.

Ed turned around, hyperventilating. No, this couldn't be…

"In the back seat, the pin I used to unlock my cuffs …", he managed to say.

"My tie pin" Oswald calmly answered. He wanted to gloat, he wanted to exhibit a smug face but somewhat he couldn't. "I thought it should be … personal", he softly finished.

"You just tried to make me feel I had the upper hand", Ed realized in shock.

"It all fell in place…"

"How did you know Barbara would show up at the warehouse?", Ed then asked, anger growing.

"I didn't. If it wasn't for her… Gordon would have turned me over and I'd most likely be dead…"

Shame, anger, betrayal, Ed's mind was struggling with all these emotions at once.

"… but fortune favors the bold." Oswald added. He tried to look arrogant, he wanted to be proud of his genius trickery.

"You said you called them _after_ I was knocked out.", Ed added, looking lost for a split moment before realization came in, "You knew I'd bring you here", he breathed.

Oswald slowly approached, his face struggling for composure.

"I know you Ed", he started. He couldn't keep his smug face on, why did he ask Ed to kiss him? He should have known it would make things harder.

Oswald swallowed, "I might be driven by emotions … but you're driven by something much more predictable: a desperate, compulsive need to complete what you've started in exacting fashion." He explained, both pride and guilt screaming, clouding his mind.

"Why don't you just kill me Oswald?" Ed finally asked.

The Penguin's face sombered. He had a plan, such a mastermind plan, but so much happened... He had to find another way. He still lov-

"You were the one time I've let love weakened me", he heard himself admit and then knew that no matter what, he would fulfill his plan.

"And I want you around as a constant reminder to never make that mistake again."

He wanted to smile, he wanted to savor his victory, but he just sadly looked at Ed, noticing the exact second when the taller man understood the frozen fate that would be his.

Slowly, Oswald stepped back. He had to, there was no other choice. His love was his weakness, and Ed would have found a way to kill him, one day. It was self-preservation. If only … He stopped mid-way and looked at Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed" Oswald said, "I wish … there was another way. You … gave me the most beautiful gift and I will cherish its memory for the rest of my life. Had I died today, I think it would have been as a happy man."

A barely audible sob escaped his lips, "And I hope the day I take my last breath will be as beautiful as this one." He ended in a rough voice.

Oswald then turned back and proudly walked away from him. It was the best thing to do, he tried to convince himself.

Fries' machine buzzed.

Ed shouted.

Oswald didn't look back.

...

 _Thanks for reading ! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I might add other chapters if inspiration strikes._

 _Loved this alternate version ? Felt frustrated as well with the original scene ? Comments are welcome ;)_


End file.
